


I'll Be Your Shelter

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hospitals, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy, they are happy damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Fix it fic to 3x09 because I refuse to believe it





	

“I almost lost you.” she screams, tears in her eyes as she sees him breathing through the hospital window.

“Oh god,” Laurel gasps out, hands finding her stomach and cradling the life that’s growing inside her. This piece of them, of her and this man that she believed dead. She bits her lip, sinking down to the floor, hair covering her face as she lets out a cut off sob. She’s surprised when Michaela walks over, draping her jacket over Laurel’s hospital gown and running her fingers through her hair.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Michaela asks, hands stilling for a moment as she speaks. Laurel turns a fierce glare on her friend, an icy look that has Michaela throwing her hands in the air in a non threatening gesture.

“How in the world in that even a question? Of course I loved him, I think I’ve always loved him ever since that first day in Annalise’s class. I just didn’t want to say anything because, oh dios, he’s too good for me. I’m a fuck up and he’s literally sunshine. _Shit_..” her voice trails off and Oliver moves closer as Laurel struggles to find the words.

“Shit,” she continues, “he never even said I love you. I mean I know he did, he certainly acted like he did but the one time I said was on a whim.”

She looks up at Oliver pleadingly as she whispers, “what if the last words we spoke were in anger? I can’t lose _him_ anymore than he could lose _me_.”

Oliver reached out, grabbing her hand and rubbing her palm with his thumb as he mutters, “Hey, I’m sure he’ll wake up and you can say it so much it makes the rest of us sick.”

Laurel smiles weakly as the guy that has been dragged into this whole mess as a nurse walks out and looks around at everyone gathered in the waiting room, tears in their eyes.

“Mr. Gibbons is waking up and any family is allowed to see him.” she says gravely, waiting for one of them to stand up. Laurel slowly stands up, clutching Oliver’s hand to steady her. “

I’m his family” she says confidently, feeling those words cement themselves as true as her love for him in her bones. The nurse nods, gesturing Laurel to follow her. She turns back and looks at this makeshift family they’d formed due to chaos of their own doing and smiles. The man she loves will be fine and she and their child will make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in this fandom. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
